Shadow of Vincent
Shadow of Vincent is the sixth boss of the seventh stage, Spiral Corridor. It takes the form of a giant version of Vincent clad completely in shadow, wearing a gleaming white mask that covers its entire face in a twisted smile. Only his left eye, a sickly yellow, is visible in the beginning. Introduction After a long and hard struggle, Vincent clutches his pillow once more for security as he enters the door. "Vincent Brooks... How are you feeling?" A grim and deep voice pierces his ears through the darkness below. Startled by the voice, he asks who it is. "Someone you know all too well." This starts the nightmare Vincent has to escape from. Walkthrough See:Spiral Corridor 7-5 Attacks Shadow of Vincent is unique in two ways: it has no direct (random) attacks, and it floats freely around the tower instead of climbing the face of it. All of its actions are scripted encounters that trigger when Vincent reaches a certain height. The first attack comes early, and is the only one that can directly kill Vincent. Shadow of Vincent braces himself against the tower to the left side and smashes his face through it, destroying the entire wall and shattering part of his mask. If Vincent is in front of this wall when that happens, he dies instantly. A short time after that, Shadow of Vincent creates a stripe of unmovable blocks up the center of a narrow wall. Lastly, around the second checkpoint, the boss envelops the entire stage in shadow, leaving only the glare of his mask visible. Nothing is visible except when a small beam of light breaks through every so often to light your way. Strategies *The first attack is the worst, but it's easy to anticipate. Make sure you are nowhere near the blocks when they start shaking. *The second attack is annoying more than anything else. In order to scale a 3 block tower without being able to move the middle block, you have to make sure to get a stable footing from surrounding blocks first, and then perform Inazuma. Alternatively, you can climb the staircase behind the main tower. *The third attack just requires patience. As there are ice blocks later in the level, be sure to watch where you step and never move unless you can see where you're going. Don't trust anything. Meaning Coming after his accusation to both Catherine and Katherine about cheating and being wrong about both, and still left dealing with the guilt of cheating on his pregnant girlfriend, this boss represents everything Vincent feels but is ashamed of. His obsession with not being tied down, even at the expense of the most important person in his life, of not taking responsibility for anything in his life, and of cheating. Though he can hide his feelings to Katherine behind a mask for a while, the higher he climbs, the more the mask breaks away. In the end, his choice becomes clear: either he gives into these feelings and shows Katherine his selfish ugly soul, or he accepts what he wants, no matter how it scares him, and commits to Katherine. This boss also has a second meaning but for Steve Delhomme. It represents the man who's responsible for stealing Catherine away from him. The mask represents the fact that Steve doesn't know what Vincent looks like and loses it once he learns that the man who "stole" Catherine was Vincent. Lines Opening Line "Vincent Brooks... How are you feeling? Who, you ask...? Someone you know all too well. Hahahaha!" Battle Lines *"There's no point in repenting now!" *"I know all your secrets." *"It's too late!" *"All that matters is yourself, right?" *"Do you really think she won't find out?" *"You don't know anything." *"How long you gonna keep it a secret?" *"Fucking liar." *"You can't escape!" *"Quit resisting!" *"There's nowhere to run!" *"I'm always watching you..." *"Your sin won't just disappear." *"Traitor!" *"Coward!" *"You're scared of being chained down, right?" *"There's no turning back!" *(hysterical laughter) Ending Line *(eats Steve) Trivia *This is the only time we see or hear of two people sharing the same Boss: in this case, both Steve Delhomme and Vincent have a reason for Shadow of Vincent to be their Boss; Steve's reason being his hatred of Vincent for "stealing" Catherine from him. *Unlike previous bosses, the light shining from the exit is not shown to have an effect on the Shadow of Vincent. This maybe because rather than leaving the door open, Vincent immediately runs through. *The Shadow of Vincent is most likely a reference to the Persona series, made by Atlus. In this series, particularily Persona 4, the Protagonist and his party fight against Shadows, which are parts of people's personalities they hide from the world. When the Shadows of other people appear, they appear with yellow eyes, before taking a form which is fought in battle. The Shadow of Vincent shares the yellow eyes characteristic of the Shadows, so it is probably meant to reference that. Gallery 1473006-catherineface_super.jpg|Vincent's Shadow without the mask. AXBDJtvCMAAmUVx.jpg SoV 2.png|The Shadow of Vincent's mask shatters. SoV 3.png|The Shadow of Vincent begins an attack. SoV 4.png|Steve Delhomme is devoured. SoV 1.png|Shadow of Vincent's opening cinematic. photo.PNG|Shadow of Vincent's trophy Category:Bosses